Kill or Be Killed
Kill or Be Killed is the fifth episode of the second season of The Vampire Diaries and the twenty-seventh episode of the series. Summary MASON’S PAST IS REVEALED — learns more about the Lockwood family curse from Mason. and argue over how to handle Mason. tries to keep from becoming more involved with the Lockwood mystery, but Jeremy makes an effort to hang out with Tyler and Mason gives Sheriff Forbes some startling information, leading to a night of violence, confessions and heartbreak. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) Recurring Cast * Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes * Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood * Tiya Sircar as Aimee Bradley * Maiara Walsh as Sarah Co-Starring * Justin Gear as Jimmy * Courtney Lauren Cummings as Lemonade Girl Trivia * Antagonist: Mason Lockwood. * Elizabeth Forbes learns that Caroline, Damon and Stefan are vampires in this episode. * Mason meets Elena and Caroline in this episode. * Caroline kills two deputies in this episode. * After finding out that Caroline, Damon, and Stefan are vampires, Liz is locked up in the cellar of the Salvatore House until the vervain is out of her system so she can be compelled to forget what she's learned about Caroline, Damon and Stefan being vampires. Continuity * Bonnie, Matt, Jenna and Alaric do not appear in this episode. * Jeremy was last seen in Brave New World. Cultural References * "Give Peace a Chance" is a 1969 single written by John Lennon that became an anthem of the American anti-war movement of the 1960s. * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0073965/ The Bionic Woman]: the way that Caroline moves her hair, and the camera focus on her ear is just the way Jaime Sommers used to focus her hearing. Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 3.50 million viewers in USA which was 0.3 million more than the previous episode. Quotes :Damon: "What are you doing?" :Stefan: "Negotiating peace on your behalf." :Damon (complains): "But I don't want peace!" :Stefan: "Huh. Consider it opposite day." :Damon: "Stefan, please tell me you don't seriously think a handshake just solved our problem." :Stefan: "No, actually, I think that the first chance Mason Lockwood gets, he's gonna drive a stake through your heart, and then through mine. All because you took it upon yourself to try and kill him. So thank you, 'cause we don't have enough problems." :Damon (to Elena): "Hey... Stefan didn't drink the people blood. But he needs to. And deep down you know that." :Elena (To Stefan): "It`s you and me, Stefan. Always." :Stefan: "Okay how about this. Today when we`re fighting if I say 'I can`t do this anymore Elena,' what I really mean is that I love you." :Elena: "And when I say 'Fine, Stefan. Whatever,' that`ll mean that I love you, too." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures |-|Promotional= KillOrBeKilled.jpg |-|Screencaps= KillOrBeKilled1.jpg KillOrBeKilled2.jpg KillOrBeKilled3.jpg KillOrBeKilled4.jpg KillOrBeKilled5.jpg KillOrBeKilled6.jpg KillOrBeKilled7.jpg KillOrBeKilled8.jpg KillOrBeKilled10.jpg KillOrBeKilled11.jpg KillOrBeKilled12.jpg KillOrBeKilled13.jpg Masonforbesvampires.jpg Forbesquestiondamon.jpg Forbesdeputiesshot.jpg Damonvervaindrink.jpg Cellartake.jpg Carolinekickmason.jpg Carolkillorbekilled.jpg Mfhsvday.jpg Jimmy.PNG 0579.jpg|Caroline in the woods 2x05-Kill-or-Be-Killed-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-16113162-1280-720.jpg 0630.jpg 103110-1.jpg 110410-2.jpg 5077536145_ce8ffdf034_z.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_02X05_Kill.jpg the-vampire-diaries-2x05-kill_33x8p_19onrk.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-2x5-Kill-Or-Be-Killed-candice-accola-16386745-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-2x5-Kill-Or-Be-Killed-candice-accola-16386759-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-2x5-Kill-Or-Be-Killed-candice-accola-16386850-1280-720.jpg the-vampire-diaries-kill-or-be-killed-2x05-part-3-hd.jpg tumblr_la0a7nP95M1qdvt7io1_500.png tumblr_la0uq4Eu9s1qaknqno1_500.jpg tumblr_lj6pwi4orx1qhrp07o1_500.jpg Screenshot_1135.jpg Screenshot_1136.jpg Screenshot_1137.jpg Screenshot_1138.jpg 205VampireDiaries0537.jpg 205VampireDiaries0560.jpg Screenshot_1143.jpg Screenshot_1144.jpg Screenshot_1145.jpg Screenshot_1146.jpg Screenshot_1147.jpg Screenshot_1148.jpg Screenshot_1151.jpg Screenshot_1152.jpg Screenshot_1153.jpg Screenshot_1154.jpg Screenshot_1155.jpg Screenshot_1156.jpg 205VampireDiaries1234.jpg 205VampireDiaries1338.jpg 205VampireDiaries1340.jpg 205VampireDiaries1350.jpg Screenshot_1160.jpg Screenshot_1161.jpg Screenshot_1162.jpg Screenshot_1163.jpg Screenshot_1164.jpg Screenshot_1165.jpg Screenshot_1166.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Vampire-diaries-season-2-kill-or-be-killed-bts-photos.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-kill-or-be-killed-bts-photos-2.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-kill-or-be-killed-bts-photos-3.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-kill-or-be-killed-bts-photos-4.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-kill-or-be-killed-bts-photos-5.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-kill-or-be-killed-bts-photos-6.jpg See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Featured Episodes Category:Flashback episodes Category:Promotional Images Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Screencaps Season 2 Category:Main Characters